The Face Behind the Badge
by moonbluewolf
Summary: When a demon kills a CIA operative, its up to Sam and Miranda to kill it. Problem is Miranda is forced to team up with her CIA friends. How will they react to her other life? Will she be able to keep them alive in a battle of this multitude?
1. Chapter 1

**The Face Behind the Badge**

**Chapter 1: Secret Life**

** "**Sam, duck!" Miranda yelled, as she aimed the gun at Sam. Sam hit the deck, as she fired a salt round at the demon coming up behind him. The echo of the shot deadened, and the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Sam stood up, and looked around, then looked over at Miranda. Her shirt was ripped and bloody, and she was bleeding on her forehead. Her jeans were dusty, but other than that, she was fine.

"Nice work, Sammy," she said, still breathing heavily.

"You, too, Mira," he replied.

"You know, you would think...with Lucifer back in his box, all the other demons would die out, like when a queen bee dies, so do all her little bees," Miranda said. Sam looked sick, and she immediately wished she could take it back.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay, and I know what you meant," he said, and grinned at her. She grinned back.

"So...are you gonna tell Dean you're back? Are you gonna at least go see him?" Miranda asked curiously. She could see how he was the fighting the desire to see his older brother, but he shook his head.

"No, he's out, which means he's safe...it'd be selfish of me to go see him," he replied. To Miranda, it sounded like he was trying to convince them both.

She knew it was only fair that they stay away and leave Dean alone. After all he'd been through, Dean deserved a happy, normal life. And she couldn't be happier for him, even if it broke her heart that it wasn't her and Dean living their lives together. Even with how much she loved him, she wouldn't make his new life complicated. In fact, when they split up, she swore to Dean and to herself that she would stay away, so that he would be safe and free. She intended to keep that promise, no matter what.

"Miranda!" Sam called to her, pulling her out of her reverie. She pushed all those thoughts out of her head, and followed Sam outside, settling into the passenger seat of his Chevy Charger. Sam pulled out of the parking lot, and headed back to their motel.

"So, now that that's done, what do we do?" Miranda asked, looking out her window. Sam shrugged.

"Guess we'll look around, and see what's what," he replied. Miranda shrugged, and nodded.

Sam parked in front of the room, and got out of the car, Miranda on his heels. As they settled down in their room, Sam's phone rang. They both sighed, knowing it was Samuel with another case. Sam looked at the phone before picking up.

"Hello? Hey, Samuel...yep, case is over...we're fine...Los Angeles? What's in L.A.?...really? Yea, sure...we'll check it out...okay...okay," he said before hanging up. He turned to Miranda who was sitting, alert, on the edge of the bed.

"Now what? Vampires, ghosts, witches...leprechauns? What are we hunting this time?" she asked. Sam's eyebrows rose, and she looked at him, her eyes growing wide.

"More demons? Seriously? What, do they come out of the woodwork?" she asked, sarcastically. Sam chuckled, and grabbed his duffel, and began packing. Muttering to herself, Mira followed suit.

They arrived in L.A in two days, and were now on their way to the morgue to look at the autopsy report. Miranda yawned as she climbed out of the car, holding onto a hot mocha from Starbucks. Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling at her posture.

"All we have to do is look at the report, and we can head back to the motel room to get some shut-eye afterwards," he said, opening the door for her to pass through in front of him.

They met a dark haired coroner at the front desk, and fished for their "CIA" badges out of their coat pockets.

"Hi, I'm Agent Page and this is Agent Dagnon," Sam said, and they showed the coroner their badges.

"Can I help you with something?" the coroner asked.

"Yes, we'd like to see the autopsy report for the murder victim brought in," Sam replied, professionally. The coroner smiled, and took them down a hallway to an office. He grabbed a file off the desk, and offered it to Sam. Sam looked through it, and pointed something out to Mira, making her eyes grow wide.

"Says here he was CIA," she said to the coroner. He nodded, sadly.

"The CIA sometimes have operatives wheeled through our doors," he responded. They finished with the coroner, and made their way to the door.

"Another demon...great," Mira muttered, before coming to a halt. Sam looked back at her, wondering why she'd stopped.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing all the color had drained from her face. He turned to see whatever she had seen, but didn't understand what it was she was seeing. Miranda stared, horrified, at the two CIA agents headed their direction. One was female, with brown hair and brown eyes. The other was older, with pale silver hair, and dark brown eyes. She started walking, her head bowed, switching to Sam's opposite side, hoping they wouldn't pay much attention to her when she passed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out**

The two arrived back at the motel, and walked into their room. Miranda grabbed her duffel bag, and started throwing clothes into it.

"What was that back there?" Sam asked, his brows furrowed. Miranda brushed past him and threw a wad of pants and shirts into the bag. Sam grabbed her arm, but kept his grasp light so as not to hurt her. "Miranda," he said, stopping her. She stopped, and looked up at him, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sam, I was a part of the CIA for awhile before I met you and Dean. My badge isn't fake, not entirely anyway; the only thing that's different is the name," she explained. Sam looked at her, confused.

"So, you changed your name when you got out?" he asked.

"No, my name has always been Miranda Williams, Michelle Dagnon is just a name I came up with...like you guys did, except I didn't get mine from different bands," she said. Sam stood up.

"Why did you leave the CIA?" he asked, turning around looking down at her. She smiled.

"I met Dean when he was posing as the FBI...that was when he saved my life, remember? When we first met, Sammy? I was working with the CIA, and I had no idea that any of the things we hunt now existed. Those two people that were arriving at the morgue when we were leaving...I knew those two; they were agents, my closest friends at the agency. You're never supposed to tell people that you work for the CIA...if they had seen me, we would've both been in trouble, and that's why I had to hide my face when we walked by them," she explained. Sam sat next to her on the bed. "Sam, we have to leave L.A., if they learn I'm here, it could spell trouble for all of us," she told him.

"We can't leave now, this demon is killing people, and we have to stop it...I thought you said these people were your friends," he said.

"They are, but Sam, you don't underst-" Miranda stopped as her phone rang in her ears. She looked at the screen, and recognized the number of an old friend at the agency.

"Hello? Jack, hey, what's going on?...you recognized me at the morgue this morning?...okay, where can I meet you?...okay, I'll be there soon," she said into the phone before closing it. Miranda breathed deeply, and looked at Sam, who looked back at her, concerned.

"I'll go alone, it'd be better for us both if I did," Miranda said to him. "Its a good thing we're not America's Most Wanted anymore, Sammy," she said, nervously.

An hour later, Miranda arrived at a coffee shop, and hugged herself in her jacket as the cool, crisp wind blew around her. Miranda saw Jack at a table for two just outside the door, clad in a navy blue business suit, and smiled as she approached him. He stood up, smiling, and hugged her when she came up close.

"Hi," she said, old times flashing through her mind.

"Hi," he responded, and they sat down.

"How are you, Jack?" she asked him, softly. He nodded, and folded his hands over his stomach.

"I'm good, and yourself?" he responded. She nodded.

"Fine...its been forever since we last talked; I think I talk to Sydney more than I talk to you," she told him. The waitress came over then, and took Miranda's order. When she walked away, Miranda turned back to Jack.

"Well, you know my daughter, she's quite social," he replied. Miranda smiled, and nodded.

"Why did you contact me, Jack?"

"You know why...what I want to know is why you were at the morgue earlier this morning," he replied. Miranda sighed, and leaned back in her chair, her hands folding across her lap.

"I was there investigating the death of what apparently turned out to be a CIA operative; I hadn't known before, and didn't find out til I got there," she told him.

"That's why we were there as well...what do you know?" he asked her. Miranda shrugged.

"Nothing yet, I've only seen the body once, and it wasn't a great view...if I got another look at it, maybe I'd have a better idea of what—who did it," she said, catching herself.

"Who was that man who was with you?" Jack asked her after a minute.

"That was...a friend of mine; he helps people, saves lives, that kind of thing," she replied.

"Why don't we go now? You could get another look at the body, and maybe help us with the investigation," Jack suggested. Miranda sighed, then nodded.

"Let me just give my friend a call, and tell him I'll be late," she said, standing from the table, removing her cell from her pocket. She walked away from the table, and dialed Sam's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sam, hey its me...look, I'm with Jack right now, and I'm gonna go get another look at the body, then head back with him to the agency to see what they've come up with; maybe we can use some of the information they've gathered since they got a head start. I'll pick up dinner, and meet you back at the hotel," she told him.

"Okay, yea...be careful," he responded. Miranda smiled; Sam was one of the sweetest men she knew, and she knew that if she hadn't fallen for Dean, she would've fallen for Sam. Something inside of her told her that she still could. She hung up the phone, and turned back to Jack, who was still waiting for her at the table. She walked back over, and smiled at him.

"Looks like we're good to go," she told him, smiling. He stood, and took his wallet out of his suit jacket. "I guess I'll follow you there," Miranda told him, taking her keys out of her bag. Jack nodded, and climbed into his Chrysler, while Miranda climbed into Sam's Chevy Charger. She followed him to the morgue, memories of the old days running through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Blasts of the Past**

Jack and Miranda walked through the morgue hallways side by side as they prepared to take another glance at the body of the dead CIA operative. Miranda recognized a female coming out the morgue as Sydney Bristow, Jack's daughter and one of Miranda's old friends from the old days.

"Sydney," Miranda called, grinning, and wrapping her arms around Sydney's shoulders. Sydney smiled, and hugged her back.

"How are you?" she asked. Miranda nodded.

"I'm good, how are you?" Miranda asked.

"Fine, we've missed you," she replied, smiling. Miranda grinned at her.

"I've missed you too, I've been busy actually," she said. Sydney looked at her, curiously.

"Doing what exactly?" she asked. Miranda shrugged.

"I've been traveling the country with my boyfriend and his brother, we've seen...alot, and done some very interesting things," she said, omitting the parts where she fought demons, ghosts, and wendigos. She knew that if she told them that, they'd probably send her to the psych ward. Sydney nodded, smiling, then turned to her father.

"Sloane called, said he wants us to meet back at the office for another debriefing. He's giving us an assignment," she said, scowling. Miranda's features grew dark.

"I was hoping I'd never hear that name again...especially since Jack told me you guys work for APO, a black ops division of the CIA," she said, looking between the two of them. Sydney nodded, and pursed her lips.

"Trust me, when I first found out, I was against him as well, I still am. But, Director Chase told us that she and the CIA were keeping a close eye on everything Sloane does, that if he steps over the line, they'd know," she informed Miranda. Miranda rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"Is he still hooked on Rambaldi?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He says he's moved on, but everybody knows he's lying...in fact, that's why Nadia left; she couldn't trust him. And, frankly, I don't blame her. I'd leave too, if I could," Sydney replied.

"How is your sister, Nadia?" Miranda asked, her tone lighter. Sydney smiled.

"She's fine, she's out of the country as of right now, I don't know what she's doing, I haven't talked to her in awhile," she said. Jack stepped in between the two women.

"Can we catch up later? We should get back to the office...there's a prisoner there that we should see, for questioning. Miranda, why don't you join us? Maybe help out in the interrogation process. We all remember your methods of getting the truth out, they're most useful we know," he said, grinning slightly. Miranda nodded, grinning as well, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Always happy to help, lead the way," she told him. He lightly pressed his hand against the small of her back, leading her back the way they came, Sydney following close behind.

They arrived at APO not long after they left the hospital. Miranda assumed it had to have been a CIA hospital with how close it was to the underground office, located deep within the subway system underneath the city. They walked through a tunnel like hallway and came into a well-lit room filled with barely closed off desks with people bustling and walking around. Miranda looked around the office, finding it hard to believe that she was underneath Los Angeles when it was so brightly lit up. She followed Jack to his office where he set down a briefcase, and logged into his computer. Miranda stood outside his office, and waited, still looking around the large office space, seeing many familiar faces. Suddenly, a short, plump man approached Jack's office, carrying a stack of papers in his hands, wearing a long sleeved button down shirt and black pants, his hair nicely brushed to the side.

"Marshall," she said, happily, remembering her old friend. Marshall was the techie of the group, devised all of the equipment that Sydney and the others used on their missions. Miranda had always found Marshall funny and maybe a bit unsuited for such a dangerous lifestyle.

"Miranda, hi...wow, I can't believe you've come back...are you coming here to work or..." he trailed off, and Miranda couldn't help but giggle silently.

"Well, I'm not joining if that's what you're asking, but yes I have come to help with a case. That's how I ran into Jack, at the morgue where the operative is now, probably receiving an autopsy as we speak," she said. Marshall flinched. _Such a practical man, can't understand how someone as sweet as Marshall can work for a man such as Arvin Sloane, _Miranda thought to herself. The problem was, they all worked for him. Sydney had told her on the way back to the office that Director Chase had not only hired Sloane, but had put him in charge, thinking it would be easier to keep an eye on him that way.

"I have to talk to Mr. Bristow for a second, but I hope we can catch up soon..." he said, smiling, then turned to Jack.

"Mr. Bristow, you should see this...the blood had traces of sulfur in it, very unusual and nothing I've ever heard of before," he explained. All the color drained from Miranda's face. She knew what they were dealing with. Croatoan virus. One of the deadliest supernatural viruses, and not one that was curable, at least not in a way that allowed the carrier to live. It was practically a demonic virus. _This will __not be an easy or fun case if that's what Sam and I are dealing with. Question is how do I keep these people out of it? They've never dealt with this kind of anything. And more importantly, how do I convince them to stay out of it without telling them exactly what it is? Dammit, not again, _Miranda thought.


End file.
